natsu_of_the_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragyama
Natsu Dragyama, is the main protagonist of Natsu of the Darkness fanfiction story. He is an Abyss Dragon Slayer, trained and raised by Yoruyama, and a Mage of Fairy Tail, known by the epithet “Void Knight.” Apperance Natsu is a well muscular, young man with short, spiky pink hair and black eyes. For clothing, Natsu wears a black jacket with red lining, black, red-lined pants, a brown belt with a cross shaped, silver buckle and black sandals, and around his neck, he has a white, scaly scarf. Personality History Abilities and Powers Abilities and Powers: Natsu is a powerful fighter of Fairy Tail, who is on a considerable level, a foe to be reckoned with. Even as a child, he was able to take down an gang of bandits on his own. As an adult, he was able to fight on par with Erza, a S-class Mage of Fairy, well known for her strength and skills, and even winning. He is has shown to be a strong match for powerful opponents, like Erigor, the Ace and strongest Mage of Eisenwald, Lyon, a decipline of the Mighty Ice Mage Ur Milkovich. He did not only completely destroyed Deliora, a powerful demon of Zeref not even Ur could defeat, but also take over the soul of it. Another testament of his power is that he was able to completely block a blast of the Jupiter Cannon, a weapon said to erase an entire city from the planet, and be able to devour the Shades of Jose Porla to regain his strength and power. Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu´s main form of Magic, taught to him by Yoruyama. With this Magic, Natsu is able to create, summon, fight and even devour darkness. When he used the darkness, it takes the form of black smoke. Natsu use of this is on a professional level, with the darkness is able to handle large number of enemies, destroy large buildings and take down massive monsters. After training for two years, Natsu discovered the true power the Magic, which is to erase Magics, turning Magical defenses down and Magic useless against him. But if the Magic Power is stronger than his, he cannot erase it. He cannot also erase Curses. *Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist: *Abyss Dragon´s Roar: *Abyss Dragon´s Claw: *Abyss Dragon´s Void Twister: Take Over Magic: Natsu, after training for two years, were able to use a Take Over Magic. Satan Soul: With this, Natsu is able to become stronger in battle by using the souls of Demons, as well handle stronger enemies faster. Satan Soul: Lullaby: A form Natsu gained after Taking Over the Soul of Lullaby after batteling it with Erza and Gray in the climax of the Lullaby Arc. In this form, Natsu gains tree-like skin on his arms, lower region and right under his collarbone. He had now a pair of root-like horns on his forehead, and his eyes becomes red. Satan Soul: Deliora: A Satan Soul which he got after Team Natsu´s fight in Deliora, one of Zeref´s demons. In this form, his hair grows longer, which reaches his mid-back, gains red eyes and sharper fangs. His side of his chest and arms are covered by similar to Deliora, has now claws instead hands, has his legs and privateers covered by dark armor and has a massive horn-like segment on his eye brows. Dark Make Magic: During Natsu´s two years in training, he began to use Dark Make, a Molding Magic which on this focused on creating objects or creatures of darkness. In his case, Natsu uses Static Dark Make, in his case he creates weapons like swords, lances and shields. Quotes *“It´s time to taste the dark.” *(To Gajeel Redfox): “Fairy Tail is more than our guild building. The Building where we gather and share our moments. But the Spirit of the Guild, is our hearts, that make us the Guild wonderful. We live, laugh, cry and fight, but even through that, we go on, even if they are the hardest times. Fairy Tail is the Guild of Hope.” *(To Gray Fullbuster): “I can handle this fucker. Wanna know why? Because I kept my promises and never break them. I will never back away from a fight. Even if I meet someone bigger than this, even if I meet someone stronger than this, even if I meet a million of those that are stronger than Deliora, I will beat them so not even a single bit is left.” __STATICREDIRECT__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer